Goodwin City and Beyond
by Ghille Dhu the Blue
Summary: Donning a mask, spandex and a little Kevlar is the easy part. Policing a city isn't easy but it isn't impossible. Adding in the Justice League skews everything for two ordinary heroes trying to balance work, marriage and more work as they get involved with the Justice League et al.


**Introduction:**

This is my attempt at a strictly **Original Character** centered story in the** Young Justice** verse. This will not be a fan fiction revolving around two grossly over powered heroes who barge in and overshadow everyone else. What it will be is an exploration of a relationship of two 'heroes' in balancing a relationship both personal and professional with a troubling background in part for them. In other words, plenty of YJ team and JL members, they are the stars of the show.

As part of the story, the canon characters will feature heavily within this story which is primarily set approximately at the beginning of **Season One**. **Goodwin City** is completely non-existent as far as I know and is situated near Metropolis.

* * *

_Goodwin City, 0812, 12th July, 2012_

Coffee, a staple that no sane American/Brit could go without, brewed slowly thanks to a noisy coffee-maker for him; while, she was sipping quite happily her easy to make instant coffee from her big '21' mug. He never did understand her preference of instant coffee in the mornings over what he termed as 'real coffee' but she knew she was onto something because she got her caffeine fix quicker.

Finally, he pulled his elegant black mug from the machine and sipped it black - disgusting. It'd be a cold day in hell before she succumbed to drinking her coffee black and plain. She was a Starbucks kind of coffee drinker and he was all about the bitter black brew. The worst of it was how it seemed to perk him up so well and she was still approximately 15.001% zombie-state before she picked up her second mug.

"I truly do not know how you enjoy that vile substance,Ciorsdan," it sounded so formal to her ears, but she could see the good-natured humour dancing around in his eyes as he studied the mug in her hand.

He always pronounced it with obvious difficulty, which always amused her since he was such an eloquent kind of guy to her ears. It was pronounced 'Keersten', but she tended to go by Christine for simplicity.

"This substance is what fuels me, shush you," she replied, taking a huge gulp of coffee once the last syllable left her lips.

His lips turned up at edges at the conclusion of their daily morning conversation over their choice of morning pick up.

"The Justice League made the news again, something like a mash up of arch villains on the rampage in Metropolis and they saved the day, " Sylvain informed her as he perused the paper, scanning through for important bits.

"That's good, wouldn't want anything to spill into here, " Ciorsdan peeked at the page he was reading as she spoke looking at the picture spread featuring Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, Martian Manhunter and Green Lantern.

The biggest names in the vigilante business, although, she supposed that unlike Sylvain and her, they were more akin to the **Superhero** title that the media labelled them as being. She had never met anyone from the Justice League but Sylvain was a reserve member and had been since shortly after its formation so by default she was affiliated with them.

Ciorsdan wasn't in the big leagues yet.

"They contacted me with a request to take on a mission." He dropped it so casually that Ciorsdan might have not even processed it properly but she only nodded in understanding that Sylvain had already agreed to take it on.

"When do you leave?" She asked, concealing her ambivalence at seeing him don his mask without her by his side. Stupid really since he'd worn it years before she'd entered his life and would be alongside others of the Justice League.

Ciorsdan couldn't shake off this feeling that was settling in the pit of her stomach that maybe she should be worrying.

"Tonight. I won't be able to patrol tonight and in truth I'd rather you didn't either, not alone, Ciorsdan," the man that spoke now was letting his personal affections colour the professional judgement that sometimes Ciorsdan hated from him yet now desired.

It nagged at her for him to belittle her like this, yes; what he did was all in the name of love towards her and a desire for her to avoid situations that were dangerous without back up, but...

Life was dangerous anyway and she was a capable vigilante in her own right these days thanks to his mentoring so why did he persist in trying to protect her like this?

"I love you. The thought of you hitting the streets while I'm away just scares me, I won't be there to have your back and Ciorsdan..._I can't lose you._ " On the last few words, his voice dropped to a whisper, but the emotion put into those few words made far more of an impact.

Green eyes burned intensely when he stared fiercely down into her eyes, raising his hand so that his fingers grazed her cheek with the deft tenderness that she associated with him, she didn't pull away from him.

She understood, really, she did understand what he was getting at, just; it was frustrating to feel as if he didn't trust her to take care of herself and the city without him. Ciorsdan also knew better to let such ill feelings simmer away in the life that they shared so pasted on a quasi-natural smile for him.

"Sylvain," she began, unsure on how to continue, "you have to trust me. I made a choice just like you did in accepting what awaited me out there and you need to honour that. Trust me. " _Please._

He nodded grimly, as much as she would have liked to believe that this was settled, she knew it wasn't and doubted it ever would be.

When you look at me do you see the victim, the broken girl left for dead, or the woman I have become? She wanted to ask him that question so desperately; yet, on days like today she feared what answer she would receive in return. Still, she didn't ask and he couldn't answer, that was how it went.

"You need to shave, get rid of that scruff and pack your gear," she smoothed a hand across the stubble on his chin, secretly she thought that against his olive toned skin it looked good. "I want to get to the shops and pick up some comfort food to get me through your absence. "

"You'll just miss the sex. "

"Yeah, so I'm going to test out the theory that chocolate is better than sex, " Ciorsdan grinned, pecking him on the lips. "I love you, even when you act like this, you know that, right?"

"I know you do, Ciorsdan. " His answer was short, plain and totally Sylvain.

It really, really frustrated her.

* * *

_2217, 12th July, 2012_

Slipping into spandex like the _Pro_ that she was, she winced at the yellowing bruises that covered her side and chest. Injuries were unavoidable; for instance, even during a quiet night she picked up aches, pains and bruises from the intense activity and strain her body was put under. Some nights brought worse pains than others, she hoped that tonight wouldn't be one of them.

Finally, the spandex body suit was on and she moved onto securing her heavy equipment belt around her hips. At this point she always dreaded zipping up the Kevlar armour that she wore over her upper torso because she knew that next on her agenda was boots that were made solely for the grip and speed they provided.

The costume that she wore wasn't sleek and flattering like others, it was painstakingly created for not proving a hindrance for her - keeping her alive.

During her first few days hitting the streets she had simply worn a stiff, reinforced hood to shield her face; now, it was a mask that covered her upper face with a thin reinforcement layer on the forehead. All the black she wore had earned her the moniker _'Dark Lady' _by the odd columnist that mentioned her.

It made her sound like some fan-fiction created villain in Harry Potter.

Seriously, she'd been thinking of something more along the lines of..._Abandon._

Her mobile phone began to ring**. **

_Aw __god damn_! _Batman_: You're not smart...

Oops. That ringtone was something she really had to change, what if she met Batman and her phone started ringing?

Two words: _worst nightmare. _

She pressed the accept button.

"Just checking in. " Crisp, short and to the point, holy smokes, it was Sylvain.

Ciorsdan bit back a smile, despite the kind of disagreement earlier that they had shared, it was good to hear from him before she hit the streets.

"How long will you be gone?" Now wasn't the time for personal words, as this had to be vaguely business like, but she was dying to add something less brisk.

"A week, perhaps, it may prove to be longer. Take care, _Abandon. "_

He'd used _the_ name. Whenever he used the name she'd figured she'd use as her Vigilante ID, it meant he was withholding something and he wanted her to know that he was doing so. It always had her going insane trying to work out what exactly he wasn't telling her or what he couldn't tell her.

"No promises. Bring me back a souvenir, okay. "

He chuckled, loud and deep, then he hung up on her.

Gloves pulled on; double checking her equipment - she was all set to go.

Maybe it'd be quiet night.

Two hours later, two burglaries interrupted and one aborted attempt at murder, she was struggling not to let out a loud yawn. The **_GWPD_** were pretty good despite being underfunded and busy, they were also pretty cool with the whole 'Vigilantes in their City' which was good even if technically they were supposed to frown upon it.

After restraining the murderer (attempted murderer) she had to wait for the first (technically second) responders to arrive on scene.

"Goodwin's favourite _Dark Lady _is without her _Knight _tonight," a Patrol Officer grinned, cheerfully.

Seeing as it was kind of obvious that tonight she was unaccompanied by the original Goodwin Vigilante, she'd let that comment pass for being an unspoken question on why she was alone.

"It's _Abandon _not _Dark Lady,"_ she grumbled, before continuing to answer his question, "And, he's otherwise occupied. Everything is as normal, you all know how to get a hold of us if any especially dangerous villains jump cell and end up on the streets. "

"Got it, ma'am. "

That concluded that situation.

As it was a quiet night, she was beginning to wonder if it was time to head home. None of the serious criminals seemed to be out tonight, which probably indicated most were imprisoned or planning something for another night. Quite likely the extra sleep she'd pick up tonight would be all she would get in quantity for the rest of the week.

It was the pessimist in her speaking; the little voice that insisted that whatever could go wrong would.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Oh, great. She hated being right.

Smoke was rising near the City Centre - where did she leave her bike?


End file.
